1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly, to a portable electronic device having a capability of adjusting orientation of displayed images by sensing orientation of the portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 9(a), a typical display screen 10 is provided. The display screen 10 is rectangular, and has two long sides 11 and two short sides 12. The orientation of an image displayed on the display screen 10 does not change corresponding to the orientation of the display screen 10. Such that, the image “H” displayed on the display screen 10 will no longer appear in an upright orientation if the display screen 10 is turned over on its long sides 11 (FIG. 9b).
Therefore, what is needed is a portable electronic device, which can adjust orientation of an image displayed therein to correspond with changing orientation of the portable electronic device.